The present invention relates to conduit concealment system particularly adapted for use in institutions, such as prisons, where a requirement exists that covers, and the like, of conduits be completely tamperproof so that items such as contraband and weapons cannot be surreptitiously stored therein by the prison population.
This invention can be related to certain earlier patents, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,957, and 4,911,387. However, in those inventions the primary concern was that of securement of conduits to constructional surfaces in a convenient and cost effective fashion. The instant invention is intended for use in environments in which the security of the space surrounding the conduit is of primary concern.
There does not, to the knowledge of the inventors, exist prior art applicable to the present area.